Days in the Lives of the Justice League Ladies
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Anthology-based OOC fix focused on the livelihood of the lovely ladies of the Justice League. When the gals mainly Huntress, Black Canary, Linda Park-West, Zatanna, Mera and Hawkgirl are not fighting crime and traveling around the galaxies, they have some rather… humorous misadventures as they turn the Watchtower topsy-turvy! PS- Dinah and Linda are a couple, plz no flames.


**Days in the Lives of the Justice League Ladies**

**The disclaimer saying I do not own Justice League is being occupied by heroine females ONLY! Trying to get myself added to their club, but eventually they'll change their mind. So, Dinah and Linda (Flash III's wife) is a couple in this storyline, Helena and Oliver is engaged. Dinah also gets pregnant and gives birth. This is a multi-plotline fic, fyi. We see a lot more details to the relationship of Dinah and her mom, and the relationship with Helena and Dinah. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ladies' Night…what other reason would they need?**

"Geez, talk about a **long** stakeout! Man, have you ever seen such a larger bust than that?" Helena yawned, stretching her back and doing some push-ups while placing on her skintight nightie, whilst her roommate and Leaguer Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary, was brushing her teeth rapidly while in her bluebird pajamas.

"Mm-hmm. The only **fun** thing about it all was that we got a free paycheck!" Dinah added, putting the finishing touches on her hair makeup before adding a bit of eyeliner. "Um… sure. Anyway, the point I'm making is: we should at least, at **least** moderate how many hours we spend on these major interventions!" Helena commented as a near-exhausted Dinah climbed into her bed, getting under the covers.

"Well, days of a crime fighter don't come cheap." Dinah joked before yawning and starting to snore. "Hey, I didn't say **that**. All I'm trying to say is we should at least form a little brainstorm meeting where we pick which one of us leads the bust. Whattaya say to **that** Dinah, huh?" Helena bragged, waiting for an answer. "Um, Dinah? Yoo-hoo, anyone home?" Helena echoed. But Dinah was sound asleep, snoring softly, sucking her thumb.

"Aw, **great**. No wonder Shayera and Diana listen to me, but **no**, I have to room with the one that's **always** falling asleep at meetings!" Helena grumbled, opening her daily journal for her evening personal entries. Helena was just about to start writing when Dinah gurgled softly before rolling over, snoring.

"Ugh! No **wonder** Dinah's such a heavy sleeper! I mean, this is more insane than the time she zonked out on my new Lazy boy sofa! And it took both me **and** Oliver to wake her up and get her off the chair!" Helena ranted, as Dinah just dreamed on, a childish smile on her face as she happily sucked her thumb in her sleep.

"Um, excuse me Helena? Sorry about the bother… I was wondering if you could lend me your Norah Jones CD?" Linda Park asked sweetly, as she silently tiptoed into the cabin, without awakening the slumbering Canary.

"well, look who's here. What is it **this** time, Linda? Wally getting all crazy on Red Bull again? The twins kicking in your womb? Or is it that Red Tornado placed itching cream in your swimsuit?" Helena asked

"No, yes, and definitely **not**." Linda answered flatly before continuing "you see, I had my new Maybelline eyeliner pack I bought at Macy's yesterday, you remember, right?"

"How can I not forget? That eyeliner stuff nearly drained all the money out of my purse" Helena commented, adding "Then again, that wasn't the **only** expensive thing I bought for a certain **roommate**.."

"…mm, Mommy, I want to ride the little unicorn." Dinah mumbled childishly in her sleep, before jolting herself awake and seeing the two Leaguer females staring at her oddly "What?"

"were you talking in your sleep again?" Linda teased, Dinah rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I do that. So, what's up, Lindy girl?" Dinah asked

"well, while **you** were sleeping like the petite little angel that you are, Ms. Park-West here was asking about the new Maybelline eyeliner thing she bought yesterday." Helena explained as Linda then got under the covers of Dinah's bed. "And just what in the name of Lincoln are you two **doing?**"

"well, Dinah's my BFF, and I'm her soon-to-be wife, so we girls like to sleep together, right baby girl?" Linda purred seductively, the two lovely ladies kissing each other lovingly before both yawned and drifted off to sleep, Linda snoring and Dinah once again sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"oh, you've **got** to be kidding me. I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm living in a freaking madhouse!" Helena muttered, watching in disgust as Dinah slept with her childhood pink blanket while sucking her thumb. A mischievous smile crept over her face as Helena stealthily slithered over to where Dinah was sleeping.

"yeah, that's right big girl, keep dreaming." Helena cooed, giggling as she snapped photos of Dinah sleeping with her pink blanket, before snapping a few photos of a cute Linda sleeping with a plush teddy bear in her left arm, and a pint of drool forming from her mouth.

"hahahahhaa… man, oh man! This'll be great blackmail! The expressions on their face will be **priceless!**" Helena silently cackled, before diving for cover as Dinah slowly opened her eyes. Shrugging, the pretty blonde placed her blanket back in her dresser drawer before yawning and going back to sleep, hugging Linda.

Helena couldn't help but shed a happy tear as her two closest companions slept sweetly. Helena quietly got under the covers, nudged a little for space so the girls wouldn't wake up, then slowly drifted off into slumber.

**Morning Romance**

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" Helena chimed, as Dinah and Linda slowly stirred from their angelic sleep. "wow, I had **such** a lovely dream last night" Dinah yawned, rubbing her eyes as Helena eyed her.

"Dinah, last night I made a mental record of how many times you talked about me and your mom in your sleep, not to mention how many times you suck your thumb while sleeping." Helena commented

"and you're fine with this?" Dinah asked hopefully "aw, come here honey." Helena smiled sweetly, hugging her. "It's ok if you do that. I'm fine with it."

"aww, Helena, that's so sweet. mm, I wuv you." Dinah cooed, hugging Helena tightly. "mm-mmm, I love you also, big girl." Helena added, giving her a kiss on the forehead

"hey, um, since it is a quarter to three, don't you think we might want to sleep in?" Linda offered, Dinah and Helena agreeing.

"Sure, whatever works for my pretty little blonde here." Helena smiled, Dinah giving her a smooch on the cheek. "I'll be dreaming about you." Dinah commented, getting back under the covers as Helena lovingly stroked her pretty blonde hair.

"alright, nighty night little angel." Helena cooed, kissing the Canary as the three girls settled down and faded off into slumber.

Later that same morning…

"so, where were you three beauties this morning? We wondered what took you so long to get dressed." Green Lantern asked as the three female buddies were having a sip of Frappuccino at the Watchtower café.

"oh, we were having girl talk." Helena replied, as Hal had a bite of his blueberry muffin. "so, what else happened?" Hal asked

"oh; we were thinking about our plans to visit that new resort in Jamaica this morning." Dinah commented, Hal's eyes lighting up in excitement

"Yeah; now that you mention it, I have a cruise ticket pack reserved for us at Carnival later today." Linda chimed in

"Now you're talking my language! Ladies, get your beach bags and your swimsuits, we're going to Jamaica, Mon!" Hal hollered raucously, playing a rather skewered reggae music on his banjo, the girls covering their ears.

"HEY! Do you **MIND?** Some of us are trying to cram in a little extra beauty rest! So do us all a favor and cut out that music, or I'll use that banjo to beat your head like a bongo! Sheesh!" Vixen snarled, poking her head from her cabin window.

"Humph. Well, it goes to show some people don't understand the Caribbean music rhythm these days." Hal muttered in disgust as Mera, Aquaman's elegant beautiful wife and the queen of Atlantis pulled up a seat next to the four.

"so, what's new?" Mera asked cheerfully, revealing her petite smile. "Oh not much, just the same ol' thing." Helena shrugged. Dinah then yawned and laid her head on the table, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I hear ya. So, Dinah, how are things? Uh, Di?" Mera asked, tapping the Canary's shoulder. Helena couldn't help but smile as Dinah laid there fast asleep, snoring softly, her elegant blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Hal sighed in happiness. "Yeah, she's like a little angel. She's always so pretty when she's sleeping." Helena commented, as Dinah snored and dreamed

"I think we should probably let her have a little nap. I'll go tuck her into bed." Linda whispered softly, grunting quietly as she scooped up Dinah "Oof, you're getting so heavy, big girl." Linda grunted, placing her gently on her shoulder, as she walked off.

**A Joyous Surprise**

"well, look who decided to wake up!" Zatanna grinned, as Dinah entered the lounge area, looking as lovely as always. "Hey Zee, how's it goin'?" Dinah asked, sitting next to her pen pal and Leaguer.

"Going swell as always. Johnny sent me a postcard from London." Zatanna replied, handing Dinah a UK postcard from John Constantine, magician and supernatural detective extraordinaire, as well as Zatanna's fiancé

"well, its good to know he's enjoying the time with his family in England." Dinah commented, as she then felt something in her belly. "what is it?" Zatanna asked. "oh my god… I think it's…" Dinah gasped in joy

"what? What's going on?" Huntress asked, rushing to Dinah's side. "Helena… I'm pregnant." Dinah announced as Helena then beamed happily "I'm going to be a mommy for the first time!" Dinah cheered, the girls squealing happily, hugging.

"I'm so happy for you, Dinah! Oh, you and Linda are going to be such great parents!" Zatanna replied, Dinah lovingly embracing her.

At the Hall of Justice…

"well Bruce, whats the status so far on the crime rates at Gotham so far?" Superman asked as the Dark Knight Detective pointed to a bar graph on the viewscreen with a rod. "so far, ever since we stopped Black Mask's attempted takeover of the crime underworld, Gotham has shown minus seven point three rates in crime sprees through the beginning of this year." Batman explained, the Leaguers nodding in affirmation.

"Excellent. If we continue to broaden our efforts, our plan to clean up Gotham of crime and corruption will be completed!" Martian Manhunter addressed, as Dinah, Helena and Zinda entered.

"ah, ladies. You're just in time. Do have a seat." Red Tornado gestured kindly. "Fellow members, Dinah has a little surprise for you that I just **know** you'll love." Helena addressed, letting Dinah step forward, the Leaguers listening intently.

"… I'm pregnant." Dinah announced, as the Leaguers were stunned by this wonderful news. After a few seconds of silence, everyone cheered in celebration.

"Congratulations, Dinah! The Gods of Olympus are smiling upon you on this joyous day!" Athena trilled, hugging Dinah.

"We're so happy for you! We cannot **wait** to meet our little niece or nephew!" Lois chimed, her and Superman smiling proudly

"so how far along are you?" Hawkgirl asked, feeling Dinah's womb. "about two weeks. Oh, I can't believe it. Im going to be a mom!" Dinah squealed, all the Leaguer girls laughing in happiness.

"I'll get the invitations for the baby shower! Lana and Chloe will want to see this!" Lois praised, rushing to her phone

"I'm sure that if your mother was here, she would be very proud of the lovely, beautiful and kind young woman you have grown up into." Martian Manhunter responded, kissing Dinah on the forehead. "Thank you so much J'onn. You and Scorch will make excellent godparents." Dinah replied, embracing him.

**The Annual JLA Girls' Baby Shower**

"alright girls, let's get started with the gifts!" Lois announced, as all the Leaguer girls and their mutual allies and their loved ones gathered around a cheerful Dinah, wearing a lovely blue maternity robe.

"hmmm… wonder what this is?" Dinah guessed jokingly, unwrapping the gift before squealing delightedly "oh my gosh! Aww, these onesies are adorable!"

"I got them myself, just for you pretty birdie." Chloe cooed, kissing Dinah on the cheek. As the party went on, the girls laughed more, chatted, talked over good times, reminisced over some memories. Within about five hours, the girls were so tired they agreed to have a sleepover. Yep, it was a joyous day indeed.


End file.
